


We're not okay with this

by AestheticWinchesters



Category: I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticWinchesters/pseuds/AestheticWinchesters
Summary: Sydney and Teresa Novak, simple teenage girls trying to navigate the trials and tribulations of high school while dealing with the complexities of their family, budding relationships, and Sydney's mysterious superpowers. Simple? Yeah right.
Relationships: Dina/Sydney Novak, Stanley Barber/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	We're not okay with this

**Author's Note:**

> Hello 'I Am Not Okay With This' Fans. I hope you like this first chapter, depending if people like this I will continue this work, I haven't seen many IANOWT fics on ao3 or even Stanley Barber fics so I thought I'd contribute. And yes this will feature Dina/Sydney and Stanley/OFC.

^Cover Art^

It's funny how 20 minutes can ruin your day. Just 20 minutes. How did it go from four friends having a good time, laughing and dancing, to this? Tess looked around her, trying to relocate Stan. Classmates kept pushing and shoving, screaming as they ran by her trying to get to the exit. Her eyes found Stan's crumpled body on the floor, still reeling from Bradley's punch. She then looked over to Dina, who had keeled, grasping on to Brad, well what was left of Brad. Her mind tried to replay the events that just happened. The cruel words, the punch, the pop, the screams, then her sister running off. Fuck, her sister. Casting one last glance at Dina and Stan, she followed the sea of bodies out the school door. She could hear people screaming and crying, classmates were looking at the school in horror wondering what had just happened. Tess felt a brief moment of sadness for the rest of her classmates, they never knew what hit them. She shook her head, and gathered her thoughts she had to focus on her sister. Who would have guessed the week would have ended like this?

~~~~~~

Five minutes, Just five more minutes then this stupid class will be over. That's what Tess kept repeating to her self over and over again. Staring up at the dusty old yellow clock that sat above Mrs. Fletcher's desk. Tess couldn't care less about the "interesting" fact Mrs. Fletcher was droning on about. Something about astronomy or maybe it was botany? Either way she couldn't care less, she wanted to finish this class and get to her last period of the day. One step closer to her sister, and one step closer to school being over for the weekend. Brrring.

Finally! She had to find Sydney. Tess stood up from her desk, her bag flinging behind her as she hustled it out of her fifth period class. She sped down the hallway dodging others, students who were rushing to their classes and the slow kids who didn't care if they went to class or not. She stopped by the girls restrooms at the end of the east hall and waited exactly 11 seconds. The door opened and right on cue, her older sister stepped out, well older by 14 and half minutes. Sydney stepped out of the bathroom slamming the door behind her. She looked at her sister with a lazy half smile. It was sort of their routine, Tess would meet her in the bathroom on Fridays when Syd blew off her fifth period class. Tess grabbed her arm and started dragging her to their next class.

"Can't I skip this class too?" she mumbled to Tess. She really didn't want to listen to a lecture about sexual education.

"Nope!" Tess said popping her lips and continued to drag her. " Come on don't you want to learn about the wonderful male and female reproductive systems, as Mr.File would say?" Tess laughed rounding the corner to their class. Syd groaned and lightly bumped Tess's shoulder before making her way to the back of the class where she sat. Luckily for Tess, whom had sometimes trouble seeing the board, was told to sit next to their mutual friend Dina up at the front. Syd had considered when her sister was moved to fake vision problems, so she could sit with her sister and friend but had thought against it, she liked being at the back of the class. Mr. File usually left the back half of the class alone, and she did better blending in the crowd anyways.

Syd looked up from a random doodle she was drawing on, instead of listening to Mr. File. Apparently Brad Lewis had decided to try and crack a joke.

"From my experience, Mr. File, the holding of an erection is far more successful in the hands of a homo sapient female." Lewis had cracked trying his hardest not to laugh. Apparently the other kids in the class thought he was funny and chuckled along with him. Syd rolled her eyes and looked towards her sister who had looked back at her sharing the same look she knew she had on her own face. No one hated Bradley Lewis more than Tess. And that was because of the hateful slurs he'd call Sydney, who herself couldn't care less what the pompous asshole thought. 

Sydney's attention was stolen from her sister when she saw Brad and his friend Richard highfived in the way guys usually do. Apparently Sydney didn't hide her distaste well enough, because Richard turned in his seat in front of her.

." Ah, Oh, come on fire crotch. Laugh, That was funny." he said highfiving Lewis again. Sydney in her usual Stoic manner, ignored him. Tess who apparently had heard the boys crude remark to her sister, turned around in her seat and stared him down. Richard's laugh died down in his throat, he knew better than to mess with Tess, hell the whole school did. Unlike Sydney where she had anger problems and sometimes had small meltdowns, like kicking over trashcans and cutting her own hair, Tess was rather physical.

At the start of the year when a boy from the foot ball team had noticed Tess had started developing, he had grabbed her ass. Tess 'accidentally' punched him in the face. At least that's what she told the principle. She had said that it was simply an accident, she turned around at the wrong time, looking to see who had touched her, and she didn't notice how her hands where positioned. That she had no idea who ever touched her would be so close. Tess really was a horrible liar. Of course the principle didn't believe her and suspended her for a week, but on the bright side everyone had seen her punch a footballer in the face. And no one since that incident had messed with the younger Novak sister.

There was a few other altercations where she had gotten violent. Usually a student who has been into as many fights as she had would have already have been expelled but because of hers father's recent passing the school went easier on her, chalked it up to an angry child in mourning.

After school Dina, Tess and Syd walked to 'Fiddles Dinner' where the sisters mother worked. It had become a usual spot for them to hang out, especially on the weekends. Dina being her usual happy self grabbed both sisters hands, making them skip along with her, she laughed at their willingness to move in tandem. That's what Syd loved about her best friend, she could make the best out of any boring situation. She was always happy and always was there for Syd and Tess. Syd would be forever grateful that Dina's family moved to Pennsylvania when they did. It was easy integrating into a new school with a sister, but it was even better having a best friend.

Tess dropped Dina's hand, leaving her to hang onto Syd and quickly ran ahead. "Last one's a rotten egg!" she screamed already half-way to the diners doors.

Dina smiled back at Syd, before she made a dash after Tess. Syd smiled but kept her leisurely pace, she had never been one to run. She would gladly be a rotten egg if it meant she didn't have to break a sweat. Walking in the diner, she spotted her sister, waving at her from their usual booth. Syd held up a finger in response. And walked to the counter to buy a milkshake and fries that the trio could all share.

After waiting and grabbing their food, she joined the others. "No way! Tell Syd!" her sister turned from Dina. A shocked expression on her pale face. Syd looked at Dina who had a smile plastered of her own.

"Okay so, I'm standing there. Trying to get by, and he's all like, " Oh, Who's the new girl in town?". And I'm like " Shut up. Its me, Dina." She recounted, telling her story over again.

"Wait who said that?" Syd asked apparently not gathering who Dina was talking about.

"Lewis, Brad Lewis." Tess said her eyes not leaving Sydney. Her voice filled with disgust as she spit out the name.

"Wait....that was about Brad. Lewis?" Syd said, stirring her straw in their shared strawberry milkshake.

"Yeah, He's sorta sweet, you know?" Dina said, taking a drink of the milkshake. "And then he asked me to homecoming..." she trailed off bouncing slightly while she giggled.

"Wait, and...and you accepted?" Syd asked. She tried to keep the judgment from her voice, unlike her sister and actually listen to Dina.

"No. I told him to take his washboard abs and chiseled jawline and get out of my face." Dina spoke with a straight face, apon seeing both the redheaded sisters staring with mouths open she couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, of course I said yes."

Sydney was the first to break out of a trance. "Uh, Oh, my god. You had sex with him, didn't you?" she accused. Dina puffed out at her checks, not answering as she tried to contain her laughter. 

"Holy shit!" Tess exclaimed. A waitress a few tables over glared at her and shushed the trio. Dina couldn't keep it in anymore. She laughed loudly, scratching the back of her neck guiltily.

"Holy shit is right Dina! You gave Bradley Lewis your V-card?" Syd whisper yelled. Dina tried to shush her, but was failing miserable since she herself was still giggling.

"Tell me he used a condom, because-"

"Yes, of course!" Dina stopped Syd mid rant, nodding her head. Syd shook her head back and forth trying to smile at her friend, to be excited as her. But she couldn't stop the thoughts in her head. 'Of course someone like Bradley Lewis would like Dina, she would admit Dina was very pretty, especially since recently she had gotten her braces off, and had started developing. Even before that Syd knew Dina was pretty but know that she had an ass and two front pillows Bradley Lewis gets to be suddenly involved in her life?'

"So, what, are you guys, like, suddenly girlfriend and boyfriend or something?" Syd asked, she might not have heard the tremble in her voice but Tess sure did. 

"I mean, we haven't put a label on it yet, but." Dina trailed off, noticing the sisters looks of unease. The pair side glanced at each other, the older finding the straw in their milkshake suddenly very interesting.

"I really like him, okay?"

" Yeah, Oh, yeah. No. Sure, I get it." Never one to have Dina upset with her, Syd quickly tried to appease Dina. Tess on the other hand looked like she was trying hard not to vomit. How could she sit by and act like she was okay with her best friend dating a bully, a bully who enjoyed badgering her sister.

"Just give him a chance. Please?" Sydney's silence spoke words as she looked to Dina to her sister. This day was the worst.

"Oh, come on, there's gotta be someone you guys like. Just a little." Dina tried to prove her point of her romantic interest. Surely the sisters had their own 'special someone's' they had crushes on?

Sydney almost panicked, the topic of her crush? She needed to abort, abort now! "I don't know. I just guess i haven't really thought about it." she chuckled trying to downplay the topic.

Tess seeing Syd's panic jumped to the rescue. "Well, there actually is this guy, he moved in a few houses down from us, the home school kid?"

"Richie? Yeah, I guess he's kinda cute...with those giant coke-bottle glasses." Quick to have the topic off herself, Sydney jumped to agree with Tess.

"Really? Good, You guys should find dates. Then maybe we can all go to homecoming together. Like as a big group?" Dina suggested trying to cheer the sisters up from their quickly souring moods.

Neither Sydney nor Tess got the chance to respond. Dina's face lit up when Bradley suddenly swooped into their booth, hugging Dina. "Hey, babe. Sorry I'm late" Lewis said pressing his face to Dina's side and kissing her repeatedly.

"All good, babe."

Sydney wanted to literally shoot herself right now. 

Lewis finally looked up from Dina and noticed the sisters. " Hey, Syd. Tess."

" Bradley" Sydney nodded, at least putting the effort in of being polite. Tess quickly took a drink of their milk shake, ignoring Brad while also silencing the horrible cuss words trying to escape her mouth.

"Think your guy's mom can can hook us up with some burgers? There just so great here." Bradley asked, putting his arm around Dina.

"She's not working today." Syd said chuckling trying to cover up the fact her teeth were starting to grind together.

"I was just asking." Bradley laughed it off, noticing the intense stare he was getting from the younger sister.

Dina, ever the peacemaker offered to get her boyfriend a burger and quickly scooted out of the booth. Bradley not bothered by her disappearance saw the fries at their booth and dug in.

Tess's face was getting red from anger. Unlike her sister who could silently wallow in anger, she was trying hard not to leap over the table and attack the egotistical golden boy. But considering this was her mothers place of work she quickly dug her hands into the booth underneath her, she felt the leather bunch around her fingers and tried to focus on that and not pumbling their best friend boyfriend.

"So.... Dina's just great, isn't she?" Bradley might be stupid but at least he could tell there was an awkwardness in the air. Sydney hummed her response and tried to look anywhere besides him. Tess didn't bother with a response.

Apparently that was funny fold it or Bradley started to laugh. "Jesus, do you ever smile?"

Tess couldn't hold it in anymore. "Listen here you m-"

Dina, Bradley's guardian angel appeared, with a burger in tow and slid into the both. Immediately they went back to being sweet and gushy again. Sydney couldn't handle this. From Dina's happiness, to Bradley's stupid face, to the sound of leather ripping under her sisters fingers. She wanted it to stop, she wanted it all to just STOP!

It happened then, just as Bradley was about to shovel another fry into his mouth blood started to drip from his nose. Dina noticed it before Bradley did, quickly grabbing a napkin and asking if he was okay. Sydney blinked. What had just happened?


End file.
